Let's Be Friends
by gustin puckerman
Summary: Josh came to Jade's play. What happened if they have a little chat after, and it turns out to be something more?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. excepts idea. everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)_

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Be Friends<strong>

**Crossover: Drake&Josh and Victorious**  
><strong>Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>The night was pretty ecstatic for Jade.<p>

She got to do her play her way and her dad's got to admit that the play was brilliant. Not that she need to hear it from him, anyway. She knew it's brilliant. Still, it was a great deal hearing him admit it. It was almost like a dream. An hour passed since the play is over, all of her 'friends' were chatting among themselves in the empty theater, possibly amusing themselves with random stories and excitement about the play and their success of tricking Mrs Lee.

"...Oh my sweet potatoes, you should've seen her face," Andre ends his sentences with a small chuckles, as well as the rest of the gangs.

"Yeah," Tori breathed, "This turns out into a good night, doesn't it?" she gaze upon to look at each of the gang's faces. While they share small, genuine smile.

"Ugh, dude. My tummy hurts," Robbie murmurs, putting a hand on his stomach. They all look at him but it was Tori who said first "Are you okay?"

"There's one time when my brother had a tummy ache while walking and he barfs his Mexican food all over a small pink puppy. True story," Cat informed them, looking around with widen eyes and nodding lightly.

"Interesting," Andre told her, looking away and shaking his head.

"Ugh, pink puppy. Who would've been sick enough to paint their dogs pink?" Jade asks, taking a sip of her black coffee.

Cat gaze at her emo-like friend, "Are you talking about my Aunt Carla?"

The looks that the gangs shared were broken when Robbie suddenly shrieked with his hand rightly place on his stomach, "In the name of Mr Bean! Will any of you take me to see a doctor?" he said, now on the floor.

All of them just stare at him for a while, and shrugs, murmuring about something else, changing the topic.

"Please?" Robbie exclaimed loudly.

Sighing, Beck got on his feet, "C'mon, princess. Let's get you to a doctor," he said in his coolest tone ever. "Babe, I'll be back, kay? It'll just take a minute or so," Beck leans down and planted a small kiss on Jade's forehead. Jade shrugs, and rolls her eyes. "Good luck getting _that_ cure," she sneers, smirking down at Robbie.

"Oh, thank you for your support, friend!" Robbie shrieks, sarcastically.

Jade let out a small laugh, "I am not your friend," she said, taking another sip of the coffee.

"Isn't that a surprise?" Robbie mutters under his breath before he was being pulled out by Beck saying, "Now, now, little creepy angel. We have a doctor to catch. Don't want you to die, now do we?"

Both the boys disappear in a matter of second as the door shut closed.

"Well, we might as well clean the place up for tomorrow," Tori said, standing up and stretching a bit. Andre stands up too, mostly agreeing with his friend's suggestion.

"Haha, did you know that an ostrich's brain is smaller than it's eyes?" Cat said, jumping on her heel, giggling all around, "Haha, what a small brain they have! So small, so cute! Haha,"

Jade sighs and stands too, putting down her now empty cup. "Well, I need an air. Feel free not to follow me," she said, before taking her steps out of the theatre. It was cold that night as she steps out on the roadside and she had her hands inside of her pockets.

She turns to her right and left before walking towards an alley near the theater. Finally reaching there, she takes out her cigarette and a lighter. Not wanting to waste any minute, she light up the cigarette in her hand and smokes it through her thin lips. The cloudy smoky air run through her nostrils and she closes her eyes, taking in as a pleasure. "Oh, it's you," she heard a deep voice mumbles.

It shocks the hell out of her. She turns her head to the figure in a flash with her famous glare. If looks could kill... she would be a murderer on that moment. Then, there it is. Upon her was an ordinary guy with slightly long black hair and natural pale skin. He also has some facial hair on his face, probably didn't shave for like, months or so- she couldn't see much in the dark. He was tall, _that_ she was sure of. Wait a second, Jade has seen him before- he was the guy who tried to congratulate her, but she shooed him off back then.

"Excuse me?" Jade asks, somewhat offended by his 'oh, it's you', she takes a step closer, "Who are you?"

It takes him a while to notice that she was talking to him, so when he finally did, he says, "You talkin' to me?" he smiles, like he was impressed a girl like her would talk to a boy like him. Jade cocked her head to the side, frowning, "Do you _see_ anybody else I was talking to?" she kind of shouts at him, annoyed.

"Uh no," his smiles seems to be fading, to which she smiles. He clears his throat before continuing, "I was just... making sure.., because the last time I tried to talk to you... nothing happened," he said, clearing things, looking down but not to her. Jade rolls her eyes and shakes her head- sometimes she wonders why she ever started talking to some idiot strangers.

Ignoring the guy once again, Jade inhales on her cigarette. She can feel as the smokes fills her throat and she let it out through her mouth and nose.

"You know, smoking isn't good. Especially if you're a female. And I don't think with your age, you are allowed to smoke,"

Jade shot him a glare.

He gulped, looking away, slightly afraid of her.

Taking a deep shallow breath, Jade throws the cigarette on the ground and step on it. She doesn't know why she does it, or why she is actually listening to this dude but she guess her hand has a mind of its own. "You happy?" she sneers, glaring at him- practically killing him emotionally. He doesn't have an answer, but his eyes were trained on her.

She walks at him and he closes his eyes shut. _My head's going to get rip off by a teenage girl. Great._ He thought to himself. But as he closes his eyes, nothing happened. He opens one of his eyes slowly to found out that she was staring back at him, frowning. Shocked by how close she is to him, he takes a step back. She just stands there, crossing her arms across her chest.

After almost like hours of just silence, he takes a water bottle out. "Here," he said, handing him the bottle, "Clear your throat,"

With a force, she grabs onto the water bottle without looking at him. She opens the cap and stuck the thing on her mouth, chugging in every drop of the clear water. Finally finishing it, she throw the water bottle at a near trash can as she wipes the corner of her lips with her fingertip. "You're weird," she spat at him.

"And you're...," the guy stop talking when Jade shot him a look, "I'll shut up,"

"Good," Jade states.

"I'm Josh," he informed her, smiling and offering her his hand.

But she didn't take it, "I don't care," she says, giving him a tight scowl. "You do know the play is over, right? Why are you still here?" she asks out of curiosity. Josh shrugs and from the look he's giving, Jade gets that the dude is annoyed, "My brother. He forgot to pick me up. Did you know-,"

"No,"

"Well," a pause, "He was the one who got me a ticket to your play in the first place. Telling me I should enjoy some 'Hollywood' while I was here! I took the bait and ended up wondering around at a street alone passed my bedtime," he half-shouts. Jade couldn't care less, but she looked at her watch, "It's 9:45,"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed.

"Look, I'm sure one of my friends-,"

"Wait a sec," Josh said, taking out his cell after a 'bipped' was heard. He clicks on his phone and stare at it for a while. He gave Jade a relief smile, "Oh look, who had decided to finally shows his face up? The.. what... the Glorious Bar? Hey, do you know any Glorious Bar around here?" Josh suddenly asks, looking at her.

Jade was caught off guard- never had anyone has cut her off before, "Yeah, go straight and turn left. You'll see it immediately," she answered, shaking her head right afterward. He nods, smiling, "Thanks. Well, I got to go. Nice meeting you... uh, see you around," he starts jogging off, leaving her.

Jade ignores him and hears as he takes his steps away. _Idiot_. She scoffs to herself.

"Uh, great play, by the way!" she heard he shouts, and she turn to her left, but he disappeared at the corner. She chewed on her lips, "Whatever," before heading back to the theater and joins in the conversation with her so-called friends while she waits for Beck. That's what she was supposed to do in the first place.

But instead, she met Josh.

* * *

><p><em>an: i got great plans for this. so, should i continue this? tell me what you think. i may write jade and the drake&josh character ooc, please forgive me. I watch victorious all the time but Drake&Josh, i used to watch it when I was younger. grammars mistakes are all over the place, i know. thanks for reading it. my first crossover._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Excepts idea. Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Be Friends<strong>

**Crossover: Drake&Josh and Victorious**  
>{<em>Part 2<em>}

* * *

><p>Jadelyn West parks her car carefully in front of her step mom's yard. She intends to just drive through the fences, but is not in the mood to do so. You see, today is supposed to be the day she hangs out with her boyfriend, Beck Oliver but seems as he is busy with her cousin's concert or play or whatever in Ohio- he couldn't make it. Is his favourite cousin really that important than her? (Don't answer that) So, she ended up having to spend time with her father and her step family as her step sister was meeting some man's son for her hand in marriage. What a stupid family.<p>

"Jadelyn," her head shots up to meet a familiar gaze.

Jeffrey West keeps a thin, fake smile with his hands clasps in front of him, "I thought you couldn't come," he speaks up first, his voice is sooth and calm, yet the element of dangerous smears everywhere in it. Jade stands by her car for a moment, finally spotting her step mom, Linda and her twin step sisters, Bianca and Noel behind his biological brainless father. "Well, I guess you thought wrong, hah?" Jade replies, coming closer towards them. "Come in, Jadelyn," is all her father said after that.

Without any hesitation, she walks in; passing her father and three complete idiots of the century. To tell you the truth, the twins actually _are_ related with her through their father. The one who isn't related is their big sister, Wilhelmina who is five years older than her. So, basically her father married a single mom with a child back then. Jade walks in their house and observes around. "So Jadelyn, do you know what are the purpose we are here today?" her father asks, looking at her.

She turns to face him, rolling her eyes, "I'm not any stupid moron you met every day at your office, Jeffrey. I know that Wilhelmina is meeting some dumb guy who is stupid enough to think that she's marriage-able. I don't blame him though. I guess the point of this meeting is for him to finally see that ugly face of hers," Jade stops on her track when her father shouts, "Jade!"

She gives him a glare.

"I expect you to behave. Do you understand me?" his voice is strong. A little bit _too_ strong- she have to admit she shivers for a second.

She reflects the icy look her father is giving her. People usually wonders where did Jade gets her scary look from since her mother had such gentle features, but none of them actually have the chance to meet Jeffrey. For those who actually do, they would understand. Just when the eighteen year old teenager is about to reply something, a ruffle sound from upstairs were heard, "I heard some yelling," the voice is obviously female with some British accent mix into it. Jade immediately knows who that is. "Jadelyn must be here," slowly, the full figure of a beautiful woman named Wilhelmina made her appearance.

Her short brown hair seems to follow the structure of her face. Her face was small with a double chin. It wasn't obvious- but she has double chin. Her green eyes seems calm. Her red lips are in an upward curve and her voice is soothing, like always. Long story short- she was a complete opposite of what Jade is. "Jadelyn! What a pleasant surprise," she says, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Wilhelmina." Jade reply flatly, "Hello big sister,"

"Good afternoon to you. It's been a long time since the last time I saw you. 2-3 years perhaps?" she asks with a smile that somehow made Jade wants to puke. _4 years you stupid bitch_, Jade thought but keep it inside instead, "Perhaps," she repeats, not wanting to waste any time with her step family. Arguing is not an option with _dear big sister Whilly_, she'd always win in the end anyways.

The silence fills the air not soon after that, making Jade shivers.

"When is this... _guy_ coming here, anyway?" Jade breaks the silence, choosing her words wisely. Not wanting the incident when she was 14 to repeats itself. Getting slapped by your step mom is embarrassing and stupid. She made her way towards the living room, sitting at the couch.

"Um well, he should be here any moment now. Would you like anything to drink, Jadelyn?" Linda says in her sweet voice.

Jade gives her an empty look, sighing, "No Linda. Thanks," she slouches in deeper into the couch.

Bianca came closer, sitting across from her, "Big sister Jadelyn, w-why are you here?" she asks stuttering. Noel come after, sitting next to her twin, "Yes, big sister, aren't you always busy with stuffs and things that are not our business?"

Jade look at them skeptically. Both the twins are real dimwits sometimes. But that's what made Jade easy to manipulate them- so she's mostly okay with their moron syndrome, "Why? Do you not like me here, do you?"she look at the two girls in front of her. It's not that hard to tell the different with those two. Sure, most people who just met them might get confuse but for someone who seen them since they first opened their eyes, Jade knows which twin is which. Bianca was more confident than the other twin. She also has the habit of biting her lips. Noel however, was the one who always play with her hair (crazy cliche habits that Jade wouldn't want to understand) but smarter than the other twins.

Both the twins shakes their heads, "No. It's certainly fine with us, big sister," Bianca said first. Noel nods, continue, "We wouldn't care. Having you here is not that bad."

"You're funny," Bianca kinds of smile.

"And we like how you always speak your mind," Noel adds.

"You are very talented, big sister. We are proud to call you our sister," Noel and Bianca said in unison.

A pause, before Noel whispers, "Even if you_ are_ our _step_ sister,"

Jade blinks. Twice. Is she drunk? Did her step twin sister just said something meaningful to her? Is she even real? "What?" she choked, but was interrupt when Linda shouts that '_he_' was here. Bianca and Noel shares a look before standing up and leaving her all alone in the living room. She shakes her head in annoyance and stands up too but instead of walking towards the door to greet the guest, she heads to the kitchen.

On the way to the kitchen, her eyes can't help but to fall to a couple of frames hanging on the wall.

There is one picture where there were three girls. From the look of it, Jade could recognize that two of them was Bianca and Noel and the girl in the middle was Wilhelmina. On the bottom of the picture was Jeffery's writing 'best days of my girls' summers'. Jade rolls her eyes; it is always Linda's daughter.

The brunette haired girl walks into the kitchen, pushing the door open and hearing as the door shuts for itself. She walks straight towards the fridge and talk a milk carton. Without thinking twice, she opens the lid and drink it until the last drop. After wiping any liquid that missed her mouth, she cringed, "I hate milk," and throws it into a trash.

Jade slowly leans against the kitchen islands and holds her chin up, facing the ceilings and lamps. She blinks as thousands of memories run pass her mind. The thought of her boyfriend, of school, of Sikowitz, of birthdays, of anniversaries, of mistakes, of truths, of when she was at her lowest, of her mom, of her dad, of her step mom, of her whole family- fate seems to be a bitch these past days, she realizes. Her relationship with her boyfriend is slowly falling apart, her standard in HA is no longer the highest (thanks to Tori by the way), her mother, Julia is acting up (by sleeping with multiple males in just one day) and her step family is a complete pain in the butt.

She can feel her eyes burn. With a blink, a tear run down the side of her face. She quickly look upfront and wipe the tears away. "Did I..?" she grunts, rubbing her eyes, "Did I fucking cry?" she thought out loud. Sniffling a bit, Jade tries calming herself down.

She shakes herself from her fragile-self and walks herself out of the kitchen.

All eyes are on her when she steps into the living room. She barely gives them a look as her eyes mostly avoids all of them. "I-I'm..,"

"Hey, it's you!" a voice chirped in, grabbing her attention in an instant.

"You're the dude from the alley!" Jade says as a quick respond. She quickly covers her mouth with her hand when she realizes what she just did.

The dude laughs, like he was glad Jade knew him. It's different somehow, the way he laughs. It shocks her, just a little bit. Wilhelmina raise an eyebrow, "Oh, you two know each other, I assume?" she asks, pointing back and forth from Jade to the guy across from her. Jade observes the guy, he didn't look any different besides he had clean his hair up and wearing something appropriate. He actually look pretty good. "Yeah... we met during one of her plays," the guy nods, confirming Wilhelmina's question.

"Oh! I do recall now seeing a man being ignored by my Jadelyn," Jeffrey coughs, looking at Jade like he's expecting some sort of explanation.

_My Jadelyn? Ok, the world is officially at it's end_, Jade snorts. "Whatever," was all she replied back.

"Jadelyn, hah? Nice name." The guy said, impressed.

"Jade," she corrects him, looking him straight in the eyes, "It's Jade. _Not Jadelyn_."

The guy chuckles at that, looking at her and nods. "Jade will do. You still remember me right? I'm-,"

"Josh. The famous annoying rambler. Yes, I remember you," she smiles a bit by her sentences but keep a flat expression, not intend to let any sort of expression slips away.

And Josh smiles. Both of them since to be stuck in their own world- just the two of them. Not even one of her father's or step family's glances ever made them wince. But Jade soon broke the connection off by saying, "I... I need to go," and rush off towards the door, without looking back. She steps down on the solid ground and makes her way to her car. Just when her hands reach the handle, a soft grasp caught her by surprise. She looks up.

"Hey," Josh breathes, looking down at her with a wide smile.

Jade rolls her eyes, shaking herself off from his grasp, "What?" she asks harshly.

"I can't just let you go without any phone number," he said with a chuckle, "I did that once in my high school days and boy, did I regret not getting any of those girls' numbers,"

"_Pervert_," she scoffs, "Aren't you here for Wilhelmina?"

"Oh, yeah," he back away quickly with a smirk, "Okay then. Goodbye Jade. It was nice seeing you!" he waves and headed back indoors.

Jade look at him weirdly. Even when they first met, he's everything goofy. Oddly, she finds it annoying, yet something she could get use to. Jade step inside of her car and shuts the door close. Withing seconds, her car is in full speed and she left Linda's yard like she was never there in the first place.

From inside the house, Josh grins. "What she doesn't know yet, wouldn't kill her right?" he whispers to himself, flashing to the moment where he slid something onto Jade's bag a while ago. Wilhelmina, who catches this odd character of his, asks, "Are you okay?"

Josh blinks. Then smiles, "I'm perfect!"

* * *

><p>:) <strong>more reviews will get me excited. and when i'm excited, i will write faster to continue this! thanks for reading this, by the way.<strong>

**grammars mistakes are everywhere. i will correct it as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Be Friends<strong>

**Crossover: Victorious and Drake&Josh**  
><strong>Part 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Jade throws her bag on the couch, grunting under her breath while she does so. She doesn't know why she gets out of that house- could it be because of that stupid picture? Honestly, she thinks she could stand it, she has been bearing it the moment her father decided to marry that old wrench. Could it possibly be because of her step-family's all-annoying and irritating behaviors? But, to say she isn't used to it would be just a lie. Even though they do not bond well together, Jade is accustoms with how her step-family is, and the same goes with her step-family's reaction towards how <em>she<em> is. After all, they _are_ family by the end of the day right? But- could it be because of, what's that guy's name again, oh yeah- _Josh_. Could be because of him, and their brief moment of staring?

She snorts, that couldn't possibly be it. Josh is just some goofy guy Fate decided she should waste her time on meeting with.

Oh, how much she hates Fate.

Jade stops biting her fingernails and pull away her hands. She scrunches up her nose in disgust. She hates the way she caught herself biting on her nails- not only it's a disgusting and disturbing habit, it doesn't exactly make her nails any prettier. Suddenly, the door from upstairs, her mother's bedroom, bursts open. She spins around, watching closely at the figure coming out from her mother's door.

The young man, she could guess he's approximately her age, comes out of the room with him just about to put on his shirt. She could catch a glimpse of his body, but instead of blushing or choose to look away (like any _normal_ teenage girl would do when she sees a totally hot dude), she cringes her nose. She think she saw him before. It's somewhere in a court, where people are cheering and- "Hey," they boy breathes, finally spotting her. She knows he's uncomfortable, knowing fully well he's _busted_, but he tries to flash her his smile.

His smile... Jade swears she seen it before. Those dimples, his strong-jawed face and messy dark brown hair. She looks up at him again, this time her eyes are narrower, "I've seen you before," she tells him honestly, walking over to the stairs.

The guy swallows, confused written all over his innocent-like face.

"Connor Peterson, an athlete from one of those public school. Good grades, good friends and if I'm not wrong, you have a girlfriend-,"

Panic rises in his eyes and he straightly comes to her, climbing down the stairs, "Okay! I get it, you know me! Please, just _shut it_ will you?"

She takes a step back, surprised of what he just said. She should give him credit though, no strangers ever was brave enough to order her to _shut it_. Oh this dude has no idea who she is, what _she's capable of_. She tilts her head backwards, sudden laughter bubbles up from her, shocking the 'Connor' guy in process. She shakes her head at him, still wearing an amused smile, "You should have _never_ said that, Connor."

That guy's trying to act tough, she could sense it. He rolls his eyes, his innocent-like features are no where in sight right now, "Or what?"

"Or what?" Her eyes are sharp and angry- how dare he! With a swift, a scissor is in her palm and she's targeting it to his throat, slamming him against the wall. The shock wave travels in him with a speed of light, trembling as her eyes gaze down at him. Her pointy scissor tracing his skin. "You slept with my mother and you have the fucking balls to say that to me? Do you know who I am? I am the one who's going to ruin your life _so bad_, all you could do is crawl in that little pathetic corners of yours and cry yourself to sleep at nights because you wish you have never met my mother. I am your biggest nightmare, except _I'm real_."

He whimpers and close his eyes, his whole face is redder than it could be. She smirks and tug him, "Do you understand me!"

He nods his head at her, "Y-yes."

"Good," she releases him and watch as he tries to regain breaths. Naturally, with a hint of disgust she doesn't try to hide, she barks, "Now get the hell out of my house, you low-life!"

And with that, he scrambles away in fright. Jade watches the door for a while. It has always been this way. If she ever caught one of her mother's sleeping mate, they would always get either that treatment, or she would just ignore that guy and continue doing whatever it is she's doing. Her mother must be sleeping now, and soundly if she may add, that she didn't even heard her little yelling-session with Connor dude. That's fine.

She doesn't have time to argue with her mother either.

Jade returns to the couch and begins to gather the stuff which had managed to fall from her bag when she threw it. She bends down on her knee and starts humming to herself as her fingers picks on the 'garbage' she actually calls her stuff. But one thing gets her attention she stops humming. A ticket, a familiar ticket.

Her play's ticket.

_Josh_.

That bastard must have slipped something inside her bag when he was trying to get her phone number. Jade grunts, her fingers tracing over the ticket. It's nothing fancy- as usual, you have writings in it, the play's name, the time, the price, the phone numbers, the... _wait a second_! Jade stops fiddling and focuses on the random numbers written in quick hand-writing. She couldn't hide the small grin when she realizes exactly what it is.

Josh's phone number.

He must have knew she wouldn't give him her phone number, so he gave his to her instead. What is he playing? What is his angle? Could he consider that she might not call him at all? But he looks like a smart person, he must know the risks. She's not friendly when they met- so why bother to know a thug like her? Jade rubs the bridge of her nose, in an attempt to ease the headache. Thinking is not really helping, that's why most of the times she prefers to _just act_ instead of think first.

She gathers up her stuff, but keep the ticket right in her hand as she heads to her bedroom, passing her mother's bedroom on the way.

She stops just in front of her mother, Linda's door. The door isn't close shut, so Jade brave herself to push it. Slowly, the figure of her mother's sleeping under the white cover appears before her. Although naked and sweaty, Jade couldn't help but to stare at her. Once upon a time ago, her mother was clean from all of these 'activities'. She would be in mall somewhere, shopping for another shoes just because she isn't 'satisfied' with how things are at home. Or inviting some interior design to change their living room and spend millions of money. Back then, if she isn't around much, at least by the end of the day she isn't entirely disgusting.

_She comes striding in and Jade puts her book down by her lap. She watches her mother, observing while she makes her way to her. "Jadelyn," she would say, wearing her big smile. Jade smiles back innocently. Even at night, her mother still looks good. "What did you do today?" she asks, caressing the innocent five years old's brunette hair and smiles widely when Jade starts to open up about her day, how a kid name _Robbie Shapiro_ peed in his pants that day and _Cat_ cries because she stepped onto an ant... Her mother hears, laughing all the way, amused by her daughter's story. And when she's done, she looks at her mother, her blue eyes reflecting her mother's warm brown ones. "What did _you _do today mama?_"

_Her mother tilts her head to the side, only watching her. She waits, because this is what they do during the nights, exchanging stories before she falls to sleep (only because she doesn't believe in story books. There are all bunch of blah blah) Then, her mother starts, "Well, I go to the mall today and meet Clarissa. Her daughter is getting married this weekend and she asked me to come. Isn't that wonderful, Jadelyn...?" and after a while, when her mother finally ends her story, her head is already on the fluffy pillow. Her mother leans down and kiss her forehead. "I love you Jadelyn. _Toujours_." She whispers the last part, in France._

_Jade smiles, closing her eyes_. "I love you too, mama..."

She stops and covers her mouth. She had say that aloud. It's a good thing the woman's fast asleep. Jade sighs, grabbing the doorknob and closes the door shut this time. It has been a long time ago, that moment. It ends when her parents' divorced. Her dearest 'mama' started sleeping with high school guys as some sort of sign to tell Jeffrey she's long gone, and he's nothing to her now. But really, it's all full of crap. Her mother was never happy to found out about Linda- that's why she do what she does.

She sighs and walks to her room.

Ah, there's nothing like her room.

She puts her bag on a table and continue walking to her bed, lying back on the comfy mattress.

First, she's going to find something about 'Connor-jackass' as much as she could (who knows? Maybe he could be useful someday). Second, she's going to burn her school paper which she prefers calling, 'bullshits in written words'. Third, she's going to write a blog about how stupid Vega is. Fourth...

Jade looks at the ticket in her hand.

_She's going to think about it_.

... "I _hate_ thinking," she mutters.

* * *

><p>Jade wakes up to blink at the ceiling.<p>

She groans, forcing her head to look at the bedside- 1:03 AM- she rolls her eyes to herself. This has been the fourth time she stayed up that night. The fight she had with her boyfriend yesterday still hang in the back of her mind, stabbing herself with the words she now only regret. She sits up, tracing her fingers on her knees. The guilt's killing her inside, but her ego was not the one to lose the fight. Beck is going to Canada, only for a few weeks, for a workshop or something, and the thoughts of not having her boyfriend besides her... she clenches her stomach, in an attempt of stopping the pain from swirling crazily inside.

She turns to the other side and let her legs dangle by her bed, her toes just barely touching the floor. She still remember how she had met Beck, two years ago. He was the first one to see who she is, beyond just the appearance. And, unexpectedly, he had willingly fell (or is it still fall?) in love with her. But she's too stubborn, even after she accepted him in her life- they fight, a lot and most of the times, she refuses to back down. Sometimes, _she_ hates herself.

1: 17 AM.

Jade sighs and lies back down on her back.

Her eyes stare back on the digital clock, in less than 30 seconds, it'll be 1:18 AM. She watches, and she blinks, letting the nothingness passes by her for a while. Suddenly, she spots something. Curious, her fingers go up to touch that 'something'. It graces on something familiar. She balances herself on her elbow, grabbing the thing in her hand and close to her. Her tic- _Josh_'s ticket. The pen's ink is faint and she almost miss the 7, but she can see it.

It has been three days since she last seen this thing.

She put the ticket on her lips. It's cold. She closes her eyes and imagine some place that is better than where she is.

Ice-cream.

She needs ice-cream.

She sits up on her bed and begin to grab her nearest, cleanest jeans. Who is she trying to kid? She's never going to get a good night sleep, might as well make some use out of this vacant time. She grabs her boots and stuck her feet in it. Throwing a last glance at the ticket, she smirks.

Oh, and she _really_ needs an ice-cream buddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the read. Sorry for the wait. I will try my hardest to update the next as soon as possible. And I don't know any French. So, it might be wrong<strong>.


End file.
